


"And It's Multiple Choice..."

by sandywest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, don't worry it's not angsty for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywest/pseuds/sandywest
Summary: Carmilla proposes to Laura. Will she say yes? Read and find out!Spoiler alert: It's a happy ending. A lesbian happy ending. Just let that sink in for a second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I wrote this for a friend of mine after she basically through a prompt at me and I just couldn't resist. For right now, I'm marking this complete, but I may add a second chapter depicting their wedding (or the immediate aftermath of the proposal), so let me know if you guys want to see something like that! And feel free to comment if you have any questions or if I've confused you! (It shouldn't be confusing at all but idk you feel).  
> Sentences in italics are Carm's thoughts/inner monologue and italicized words that are just by themselves are emphasized/stressed.  
> If you want to see what their rings look like, go to the bottom notes!  
> Also: I don't own anything and I am in no way affiliated with the Carmilla webseries.  
> Last thing: I honestly can't figure out how to indent my (curse word) paragraphs, so if one of you lovely humans would be so kind as to tell me, I'd really appreciate it! (the not-indenting thing it's doing is bugging me)

Carmilla Karnstein was running a little late. Actually, scratch that. The ex-vampire was running very late. Carmilla had (upon Laura’s request) undertaken a quest to find the tastiest creampuffs on this side of the equator. And although she whined and dug her heels in at the prospect of getting dressed when it was still so early in the day (even though Laura claimed it was one in the afternoon), all it took was a pouty frown from Laura to embark on her pursuit.

Well, that’s what the darker-haired woman wanted her girlfriend to think.

Carmilla had been planning this for about six months. Really, if she counted the first-time Laura brought up her love of the pastry, the technically-younger woman had been planning or otherwise thinking about it for about a year.

* * *

Flashback

“Hhmmf,” Laura groaned in pleasure as she bit into the creampuff in her hand, “I forgot how much I love these things!” Laura’s girlfriend had surprised her one morning by taking her to a local coffee shop before they both had to go to work. Laura smiled lovingly at the taller woman after swallowing a bite and kissed her cheek in thanks.

“Well, cupcake, I’m glad you like it,” Carmilla’s brain had gone into overdrive as she watched her honey-blonde girlfriend absentmindedly play with her college graduation ring. The younger woman’s thoughts suddenly concluded on an idea. _Hmm, that would be interesting…_

Carmilla was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when Laura started rambling about being late for work. The two women got up from their table in the corner of the shop and hurried out the door to Carmilla’s motorcycle.

Later, the ex-vampire “stumbled” into her girlfriend’s favorite jewelry store and began to look around, feigning innocent curiosity. She made her rounds and visited each jewelry case approximately 7 times before she finally decided to give up her search for the day. After all, she had only had the idea for less than 24 hours. She would have plenty of time to make up her mind. Right?

Just as Carmilla turned on her heels to exit the small store, her eyes landed on something. It was understated, but elegant. It gave off a vintage yet timeless look. _It would look absolutely breathtaking on Laura._

Carmilla tread closer to the case and peered at her find for a few minutes before someone who worked for the store interrupted Carmilla’s scrutiny, “See anything you like?” The attendant smiled softly.

The brunette stood up, never taking her eyes off the jewelry case and whispered, “Yeah, I think I do.”

The raven-haired woman would stop by the jewelry shop every week for the next six months (it was actually the stone she was most drawn to). Six months later, she bought it and asked the attendant, “Could we switch the setting?”

End flashback

* * *

Carmilla glanced down at her watch (or tried to, anyway) while she ran as fast as she could given her lack of vampire-speed and silently prayed that the shop didn’t royally screw up her surprise for Laura. She quickly found her motorcycle parked (illegally) and mounted the vehicle, stopping only to buckle her helmet on. She took a few moments to rev up the chopper and reveled in its loud, obnoxious roaring before she took off at a speed that could almost rival her old vampire speed. She almost missed traveling this fast. When she was still a vampire possessing inhuman speed, she always enjoyed the rush of the wind in her hair that almost felt like whispering in her ear, reminding her that she could run from anything.

Well, almost anything.

When she fell in love with Laura (she didn’t even know when it happened, it was like she couldn’t remember not loving the naïve girl), she began to slow down. The big, bad, broody vampire started to revel in the slow-moving pace of Laura’s life. And for the first time in over three hundred years, Carmilla Karnstein wanted to stop and smell the roses. She dreaded the day that her precious Laura would wither and fade and become just another girl Carmilla had the pleasure of loving.

So, when Laura exclaimed her love for a certain tasty treat, Carmilla nearly dropped to her knee right there in that coffee shop. Later, the ex-vampire would realize why such a seemingly insignificant moment would beg her right knee to bend and her hands to grasp her lover’s. Later, Carmilla realized that she would marry Laura. Apocalypse or not. Chapel or not. Ring or not.

But of course, not having a ring when proposing to the love of your life was not an option for Carmilla. She wanted (and she admitted that in her former life she would laugh at the sentiment) the world to know that Laura Eileen Hollis was going to marry _her_. As a vampire, Carmilla wanted to brand her-not in the creepy, possessive way that she hated-but she wanted whoever would be incredibly lucky enough to fall in love with the gorgeous honey-blonde to know that Laura was once Carmilla’s. She wanted any future lover of Laura’s that the smaller woman would always be Carmilla’s. So naturally, when Laura awoke from her brief stint in oblivion, Carmilla was more than ecstatic. Now they could live together. Now they could die together. Immortality be damned. Carmilla was human again: able to breathe, to live alongside her love. Although the thought did cross her mind, Carmilla denied to herself that she would turn Laura. Humanity is precious and so, so temporary. While Carmilla wanted forever with Laura, the then-vampire outright refused to cast her love into eternity even if it meant never spending a day apart. The darker-haired woman wanted forever, sure. But since forever is hardly ever a guarantee, she was more than satisfied with the next seventy years.

Before Carmilla realized she had been lost in her thoughts, she encountered her exit for Silas University. Yep. The smaller of the two was now a History professor with full tenure at Silas. Five years ago, Laura finished her journalism degree at a local university back in her hometown while she encouraged Carmilla to do the same. Of course, Carmilla argued the fact that she had multiple Bachelor’s degrees in philosophy, psychology, music theory, and religious studies (Laura had a hard time believing the last one). It was only when the centuries old ex-vampire produced each diploma that Laura finally stopped pestering Carmilla about it. “But you should get at least one Master’s! Come on, it’ll be fun! For old time’s sake?” Laura had (eventually) convinced her girlfriend to do something while she was at school all day. So Carmilla caved like the whipped girlfriend she was and got her Master’s degree in, you guessed it, Philosophical Literature. (Carmilla secretly loved her new diploma, because Laura had proudly hung it on the wall of their shared office in their apartment). Laura had mounted the diploma amongst her other Bachelor’s degrees and said Carmilla’s legacy would live on, to which the ex-vampire quipped, “I would’ve lived on if you hadn’t gone and gotten yourself killed by a literal goddess.” Of course, Laura chose to ignore her sarcastic remark, resigning to distracting her girlfriend. With her hands. And her mouth. And…

When Carmilla’s thoughts became too indecorous, she shook her head slightly as if to clear away the lust. The raven-haired woman quickly parked and dismounted her Harley and strutted towards the History building. History, you ask? Well, turns out that there’s a lot you can do with a journalism degree, if by ‘a lot’ you mean becoming a reporter or a news anchor. After Laura graduated, she decided she wanted to return to Silas for her Master’s in History. Her desire was to educate rather than to inform. She wanted to ensure that the future of Silas (and by extension, the world) would be in capable, trusting hands. After all, a girl can only save humanity so many times, right? It was about time others stepped up to the plate and she wished to be the one to equip them with the right knowledge. (You know, for posterity). Starting by cautioning a small class of a hundred or so freshman about the woes of trying to save the school while simultaneously still attending 1st year English Literature (with the occasional anecdote of the former ‘annual homecoming goat sacrifices’).  
When Carmilla reached one of the doors to the History building and sauntered through them, she turned to her right and ascended the stairs to the third floor. She silently cursed her human lungs for the 1000th time since they’d been filled with oxygen again and took a moment to regain her breath (because ‘vampiric constitution’ plus Carmilla refused to do any form of exercise since regaining her humanity that didn’t involve…well…you know; and Laura could do all the yoga she liked, the raven-haired young woman reasoned). When Carmilla was satisfied that she could breathe again, she began to make out her lover’s voice flowing from an open door of one of Laura’s lecture halls.

Room 307 (Laura had laughed bitterly at the irony) resided straight ahead and around a slight corner. Carmilla strolled over to where she had a sightline on her girlfriend and sat down to watch her in silence. The dark-haired ex-vampire silently contemplated her plan: this lecture hall was equipped with a camera so professors could film their lectures and post them online should they choose to do so. Carmilla knew almost none of the professors at Silas did this. If they even knew about the camera at all most of the professors and TAs didn’t bother with it, so Carmilla knew she could easily slip into the control room unnoticed. She would wait till the tail end of Laura’s students filed out of the only door and sneak into the recording room to start the feed. When Laura would be finished answering questions or giving advice to her ~~lackwits~~ students, Carmilla would press the record button and slink back to the door to surprise her (hopefully) soon-to-be fiancée.

Carmilla watched as a small horde of freshmen disperse from their seats and make their way to the door. She stealthily hid her face in her hair as she ducked toward the camera’s control room before one of the ~~imbeciles~~ students could blow her cover. It wasn’t until Carmilla was safely behind the double-sided mirrors of the tiny room that she began to feel…nervous? Carmilla had to chuckle at herself. _Carmilla Karnstein doesn’t get nervous,_ the woman tried to alleviate her anxieties, _I was once a creature of the night and on weekends I still am._ _I have seen kingdoms rise and fall. A simple marriage proposal is nothing._

Except it was everything. Proposing marriage to Laura Hollis was everything. Laura loved her, right? She would accept…as long as Carmilla hadn’t screwed herself over already. In the time leading up to this moment, Carmilla believed she had done an excellent job of throwing her girlfriend off the trail. She had paid for the ring in cash, she had hidden it where there was no way in hell Laura could find it. Not even LaFontaine and Perry had been informed of the specifics of the proposal. Hell, she might have gone a little overboard with trying to ‘convince’ Laura that now wasn’t the right time to get married or that she didn’t want to get married at all. Carmilla had become an excellent actress insisting that, “Marriage is just a piece of paper hiding behind a social construct, cutie.” Now, as she was about to go in that classroom and surprise the love of her life on bended knee, Mircalla-Countess Karnstein-was more than a little freaked out.

However, Carmilla couldn’t back out now. If all went per her plan, she would exit the classroom with a beautiful fiancée on her arm. The nervous girl took a deep, calming breath and counted to five. When the last number tumbled out of her mouth as a whisper, Carmilla took it as her cue to exit the closet. She took a moment to feel the outside of her jeans and slid her left hand up to reach in her leather jacket pocket. Satisfied the ring box had not disappeared, she carefully pulled the box of creampuffs out of her other pocket and began her slow but short walk to the lecture hall door.

As Carmilla approached the entrance to the classroom, her girlfriend’s back faced her. It looked as though Laura was rooting through her purse and Carmilla swore she could hear her love mumbling, “Oh, where are you? You’re in here somewhere. Where did I pu-ah!”

Whatever Laura was looking for in her purse, she apparently found it. Carmilla smiled softly to herself, almost reluctant to break Laura out of her routine. Carmilla loved gazing at Laura when her girlfriend thought no one was watching. She found it most endearing in the mornings when Carmilla would wake up after Laura and walk into the kitchen only to find her girlfriend lost in some Top 40 pop hit while making breakfast. Coincidentally, Carmilla could hear Laura humming softly to herself. The ex-vampire took a slow, steadying breath before raising two knuckles to rap at the threshold. _It’s now or never, Karnstein._

Laura whirled around at the sudden intrusion before immediately releasing her tension at the sight of her girlfriend. The honey-blonde’s startled expression quickly melted into a loving smile, “Hey, Carm!”

Carmilla strolled over to where Laura was standing and soon her smile matched her lover’s. “Cupcake,” the taller girl greeted warmly, “How was class?”

“It was great! We didn’t get quite as far as I’d planned, but that was because I got distracted and started telling them all about how I’m go-going to the new gym! There’s a new gym right down the street so it’ll be super convenient to work out before class!” Laura meant to declare, but her rambling came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

If the darker-haired girl noticed Laura’s slip, she didn’t say anything. Instead she reached into her right pocket and extracted the small pastry box, “Well creampuff, I believe I have a special delivery for you.”

Laura spotted the box and knew instantly what it was, squealing in delight, “Oh, thank you babe! These are the best creampuffs I’ve ever had. But you know, I wanted these before class was over?” Laura teased her lover slightly.

“If you knew what I went through to get these very expensive creampuffs,” Carmilla chuckled in amusement, “You wouldn’t be complaining right now,” The taller girl’s voice had dropped to a whisper as she leaned in to hand Laura the box.  
_Here’s where the fun part begins,_  Carmilla thought as she could feel her once-dead heart beating faster by the second.  
Laura grinned, unaware of what was to come, and took the small, wrapped box from her girlfriend. She tugged on the bow’s tail end to unravel the knot and carefully unwrapped the paper concealing the box. _Frilly hell. Here we go,_ Carmilla’s heart rate rose even faster as she watched Laura turn around and pad back over to her desk.

The tiny professor crunched up the wrapping paper and ribbon to toss it in the trashcan sitting under her desk. She lifted the lid slowly, as if she knew she was torturing Carmilla with every passing second. Placing the lid on her desk, she eyed the desert hungrily. Laura made her way back to where Carmilla stood and picked up the pastry.

_This is it, Carmilla. She’s going to see the card and probably look at you and you’re going to drop to your knee. You can do this._

Of course, Carmilla should’ve known Laura would already have most of the small creampuff in her mouth before she noticed the card.

“Uh, there’s a card in here…” Laura looked at Carmilla questioningly and grasped at the card with her other hand, “And it’s multiple choice…” The taller girl waited until her lover’s eyes were trained on her own before she slowly but surely dropped to her knee, “Carm, what are you-oh my god!”

Carmilla had already reached into her jacket pocket and had presented a small, black, velvet jewelry box before her knee even reached the ground.

She cursed her human memory for not remembering a single thing she planned to say and she decided to risk sounding like a nostalgic, sentimental idiot and just speak from her heart, “Hey, Laura. I swear I had a whole speech planned. I was going to tell you how beautiful you looked today, which-by the way, you’re gorgeous in that outfit. I was going to tell you how much you meant to me. I spent a whole hour in front of our bathroom mirror the other day just babbling on about how you managed to save not only the entire universe from an unspeakable evil but how you also saved me. You save me. You make me believe that I can be more than that scared, broken girl I was before we met. You make me believe that I’m worth something. That I mean something. That I deserved better. I think it was more than that really; you made me realize that I deserved someone who would love me. Someone who would make me believe in myself. That I deserved you. Laura, I’m in love with you. You are the first person I believe that I’ve truly fallen in love with. And I hope you’ll be the last. So, at the risk of losing my nerve and running away like the coward I used to be, instead I’m asking you a question,” Carmilla paused then, never taking her eyes off her love and popped open the small box to reveal the ring, “Laura Eileen Hollis, would you do me the complete honor of marrying me?”

Throughout the course of Carmilla’s appeal, Laura’s facial expression went from one of shock, to more shocked, to well, even more shocked. The honey-blonde’s mouth was now gaping open and her eyes were wide. She somehow realized she wasn’t holding the desert box anymore and the card was barely clinging to her fingertips. Carmilla chuckled nervously, “Cat got your tongue, cupcake? I’ve only seen you this speechless in bed…” The raven-haired woman was now beginning to doubt herself. A lot. Was the ring not nice enough? Not big enough? She didn’t say the wrong name by accident, did she?

Her smile slowly faded and the corners of her lips turned down in worry.  
After several long moments, Laura seemed to regain her words, “Carm, I didn’t think…I don’t…what-“

_Fuck._

Carmilla’s eyes dropped to the ground and she noticed that Laura had dropped the card. She schooled her face into a blank expression of neutrality. Her eyes, however, had betrayed her emotions. Tears had been pricking at her eyes and she managed to hold them back a little while longer. She opened her mouth again but no words came out.

“Carm, no don’t…”

Carmilla suddenly realized she was still holding the ring out toward Laura and quickly closed the box shut with a resounding snap that echoed throughout the small lecture hall. Putting her hands on her knee that wasn’t on the ground, she hoisted herself up into a standing position without sparing a glance at Laura. The ex-vampire started to bitterly whisper something about “sentiment” and how she was a “nostalgic dimwit” who “should’ve known better” before shoving the ring box back into her pocket and quietly murmured that she probably would be “gone by morning”.

The taller woman started to pivot on her heels and exit the room. She intended to leave, go back ‘home’ and give Laura space. How could an amazing woman like Laura freaking Hollis ever want to marry a broken monster living on years that shouldn’t even belong to her? _Laura could do better. She would do better. Maybe Lawrence still likes her?_ Carmilla could learn to live without Laura, for her love’s sake. Laura was probably safer the father she got from the ex-vampire anyway.

“Wait!”

Carmilla jerked her head back to peer at Laura and what she saw absolutely broke her. Laura Hollis stood there with a tear streaked face and seemed to be blubbering under her breath and by all the gods, Laura has never been more beautiful. “What?” Carmilla breathed shakily, still willing to indulge her even after everything that just happened. More tears streamed down Laura’s cheeks and Carmilla’s hands itched to wipe them away.

The smaller woman growled and her hands rose up to clench the air around her, as if she were trying to strangle someone, “Oh, you stupid ex-vampire!” Laura whirled around and rushed to her desk. She grabbed her purse from where she laid it and fumbled around in the pockets for a moment before she grasped a small, red object and hurried back to Carmilla.  
It was a good thing Laura chose to wear a button up and pants to class today, because otherwise what she was about to do would have been very awkward if she were wearing a dress. As she fell to one knee in front of Carmilla, she gasped. Or maybe that was Carmilla? It didn’t matter because before she could even think about what to say her words just came tumbling out of her mouth, “Carmilla Karnstein, I love you so much that sometimes I think it should be impossible. There shouldn’t be a way to love someone so completely and so fully as the way I love you. And the way you talk about deserving me? Hell, sweetheart-I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. I’ve been so cruel and awful to you and yeah, you were a terrible roommate with questionable hygiene and I definitely spent most of the time absolutely hating you in the beginning. And yes, there are still times I want to strangle you, but oh Carmilla-I love you more than I ever thought possible,” Laura pulled on the top of the box she was holding and heard Carmilla gasp at what was inside, “I can’t promise you eternity. I’m only human and we probably won’t live much beyond eighty or ninety years old, but I can promise you I will love you then as much as I love you now. Carmilla…or Mircalla, Countess Karnstein…or whatever the hell you want to name yourself…my love, will you marry me?”

Carmilla finally let her own tears fall freely down her now smiling face, “It’s Carmilla,” The standing woman chuckled through her tears.

“What?” Laura questioned. She was annoyed enough that Carmilla stole her thunder but she just wanted an answer already.

“My name. My name is Carmilla. I was Carmilla when we met. I am Carmilla and I will always choose to be,” Carmilla rambled.

Laura scoffed out of annoyance, “God, who the hell _are_ you sometimes? I’m starting to get tired of the philosophical stuff.”

“Carmilla. I’m your new fiancée sweetheart,” The ex-vampire smiled as she reached to pull Laura up.

“Really? You mean it? You’ll marry me?” Laura’s face broke out into a smile that should’ve hurt her cheeks if she weren’t running on pure adrenaline.

“Yes, Laura. God, you’re oblivious sometimes,” Carmilla had been trying to pull her ~~girlfriend~~ fiancée up by her elbows but Laura refused to budge, “Laura, get your cute ass up here and kiss me alrea-“

“It’s not official until I put the ring on your finger! You should know about these kinds of traditions, Carm,” (Carmilla chose to ignore the part of her brain that wanted to tell her that absolutely nothing about their relationship was traditional).

Laura freed the engagement ring from its home inside the velvet lined cushions, reached for her lover’s left hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. The honey-blonde kissed Carmilla’s hand tenderly and flipped it over to bestow the same treatment to her palm. Carmilla’s palm had traveled to Laura’s cheek and around her neck as she pulled the smaller girl up to her feet.

The second Carmilla’s lips met Laura’s, one of them-or maybe both-moaned. The kiss quickly turned sweet as both women were smiling into it. They finally decided to pull away but Carmilla’s hands traveled and stayed at the other woman’s waist. Laura slung her arms around her fiancée’s neck and was about to haul her in for another kiss when Carmilla pulled away and straightened her arms to keep Laura at arms’ length. Carmilla saw the worry creep its way across her face, so she brought her lips slightly down to smooth the wrinkles on Laura’s forehead. When she pulled away, she took a deep breath-had she been holding her breath that entire time? It was Carmilla’s turn to move its way up to grasp Laura’s left hand in hers. Kissing the back of it, the taller girl moved her other hand from Laura’s waist and took the ring back out of her jacket, “It’s not official until I put the ring on your finger, cutie,” Carmilla lovingly mocked Laura as she slid the ring on the appropriate finger.

Laura stared in awe of the bobble sitting gracefully on her ring finger, “Carm, where…when?”  
Carmilla smiled in reply, “The little jewelry shop a couple blocks from our apartment. Your favorite,” Laura beamed at the sentiment, “I bought it about six months ago. You were out with Sherman I think?”

Never taking her eyes off her new engagement ring, Laura spoke again, “It’s my birthstone, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it’s white opal. When I first saw it, the ring was a solitaire. The setting only held the opal. So I had them put a small diamond on either side. I figured you deserved some sort of tradition, even though nothing about us has ever been traditional,” Carmilla explained the backstory of how the ring came to be perfect for Laura.

“Man, mine doesn’t even compare! It doesn’t even look like it’s supposed to and I worked so hard trying to recreate the original and-“

Carmilla’s hands flew up to either side of Laura to calm her, “Sweetheart, what are you talking about?”

Laura just continued her rant, “You don’t even recognize it! Ugh, I screwed up. I’m sorry, love. I’ll take it back and buy you something else. Something that looks nicer!”

Laura reached for Carmilla’s left hand to take the ring off her finger and put it back in the box but Carmilla pulled her hand away, “Laura, honey. What are you rambling about?”

“I spent hours researching libraries and catalogs and hell, even history books just to find it,” Laura saw Carmilla’s confused look and continued, “Remember when you told me that story of the ring your mother gave you? On the night you were-on the night of your eighteenth birthday. I knew it had to be somewhere and I knew it would be perfect to propose to you with…if only I could just find it. Anyway, I spent so long trying to find it and when I finally tracked it down it was in a museum. So, here’s the thing, I sorta…kinda…impersonated you to get it back…”

Carmilla laughed wholeheartedly at Laura’s confession but quickly halted at Laura’s glare, “I’m sorry. Continue.”

“Like I was saying, after I convinced them that I was a descendant of the Karnstein family, the museum curator told me I could pick it up after they did all the paperwork. But when I went back a week later, they said it wasn’t there. And they had the nerve to tell me they never had it to begin with!” Laura huffed, “So I settled to recreate it. I knew what it looked like, so I went to a jeweler and showed him a picture of the setting and told him that I pretty much wanted an exact replica. Turns out they were out of the setting I wanted and I was running out of time so I settled on a simpler one. I guess you know what the setting was supposed to look like. It actually…looks a lot like…Carmilla Karnstein!”

The ex-vampire blushed a deep crimson color and hung her head in guilt, “I may or may not have bought the ring back from the museum and paid them to keep quiet about it…”

“So I’m-“

“Wearing my ring,” Carmilla admitted.

“And it’s the-“

“The same setting that my mother passed onto me way back in 1698,” The taller woman nodded, her eyes now locked on Laura’s.

“So you’re setting and my-“ The smaller of the women put two and two together.

“Your birthstone,” Carmilla smiled.

“So, wait? Where is your original stone?” Laura questioned Carmilla, still confused.

“What do you think sitting on my ring finger right now, cutie?” Carmilla teased.

“Are you kidding me? I mean, I just thought they recreated the stone perfectly. I didn’t think-“  
Carmilla laughed again, “That it was the same stone? Truth be told, I didn’t either. When I sold it to the jeweler, I didn’t think I’d ever see it again until just now.”

Laura’s tears flooded her eyes again, “You stupid ex-vampire!”

Carmilla leaned in and planted her lips on her fiancée’s. Laura swiped her tongue across her lover’s lips, asking for permission. The taller woman gave it freely; she would always give herself completely to Laura. Their tears of joy had run together when they finally came up for air a few minutes later. Pulling back, Carmilla let her lips rest on Laura’s without opening her eyes. Breathing in the other’s air, they smiled for the thousandth time in the last hour.

“I’m exhausted-“

“Let’s go home-“

Carmilla and Laura chuckled as they interrupted each other. Carmilla stepped back and gestured for Laura to gather her things. With her purse on her shoulder, Laura offered her other arm to Carmilla. The taller woman looped her wrist in the crook of Laura’s elbow and led Laura to the door.

She stopped only when she felt Laura tug on her arm, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I never even got to read your card!” Laura giggled.

“I can read it to you when we get home, baby,” Carmilla offered innocently.

“Oh no, Carmilla. When we get home, there’s only one place I want your mouth,” Laura whispered seductively in her fiancée’s ear, nibbling on her earlobe. When Laura pulled away, the darker-haired girl’s eyes were in full-on seduction mode.

Carmilla decided to just call one of the gingers to stop the video feed. (She wasn’t even sure if she would keep it). But right now, she had better things to do. Number one on that to-do list was Laura Hollis.

Laura kissed her deeply again to get her fiancée to move faster and reveled in the growl produced from the woman’s chest. Yeah, they couldn’t get to Carmilla’s motorcycle fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the links to their rings! 
> 
> Laura's ring for Carm (it's the top one obvs): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/303148618642568831/
> 
> Carmilla's ring for Laura: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/334110866086943330/
> 
> (Cause obviously this kind of thing would happen to hollstein...)


End file.
